onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Save Henry
"Save Henry" is the 53rd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary While Henry's life hangs in the balance, the race is on to stop Pan from gaining full magical powers from the heart of the truest believer. Meanwhile, in the Storybrooke of the past, Regina decides to fill a void in her life and, with Mr. Gold's help, sets out to adopt a baby. Plot Rumplestiltskin confronts his father. Pan states that Rumple gave up Baelfire for the power of the dagger and he gave up Rumple for youth. In a flashback, we see the latter happen. Wendy explains that Pan is dying and needs the heart of the truest believer. Henry willingly gives Pan his heart and then collapses. Wendy states that Henry will die. Regina tells Mr. Gold that him finding Henry wasn't an accident and asks where he got him, however, Gold acts dumb. Henry gives Emma some secret pages from his book. In flashbacks, Rumple reveals that the curse can be broken and that Emma is the key. Regina enacts the Dark Curse after being told by Rumple that she needs to sacrifice the heart of the thing she loves most. Regina lays a rose at her father's grave. 'Teaser' In a flashback, Grumpy rings a bell at the royal castle, announcing that the curse has arrived. As the curse arrives, Regina rides towards the castle in her carriage. Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the castle, Rumple leans towards the bars of his cell and impatiently yells that he's waiting. With a puff of smoke, the Evil Queen appears in front of him. He asks what took her so long, but she points out that he knows what did. He acts like he just realized it was the curse and then Regina walks closer to Rumple to gloat, reminding him that he'll forget everything. Rumple asks how "it" felt, and Regina, assuming he meant enacting the curse, states it felt like victory. Rumple explains that he meant killing the thing she loves most, but she tells him it was the price of the curse so how it felt doesn't matter. She tells Rumple that she finally won, but he points out that something's missing as she feels the need to gloat. Regina says she has everything she wants so nothing can stop her now. Rumple laughs and tells her that's not right as the child of Snow White and Prince Charming can still stop her and break the curse. Regina shrugs this off and states getting rid of her baby made her to-do list, however, Rumple points out that even if she doe this there's still a hole in her heart and some day she'll come to him to fill it. Clearly not believing this, Regina tells him he overestimates his power of foresight. As she walks away, Rumple tells her she underestimates the price of what she's done. "You shall see you will come to me, there is more you need, oh!" Rumple sings in a jolly tune to the evil queen. An angry queen turns around and states his taunts will get him nowhere. She points out that he wants to make a deal but she won't make one. Rumple laughs and says he doesn't want to make a deal as he's already been promised a good life so asks what more he'd want. She supposes he'd want to be free of his cage and of the curse. "But why would I desire that, dearie? I'm exactly where I want to be" Rumple says softly. Regina gives him a confused look. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Neverland, at Skull Rock, Henry lies on the floor with his eyes closed, not responding as Emma, Regina and Neal attempt to wake him up. As Pan lands on the ground, Emma angrily asks what he did to Henry, but the "boy" says it was all Henry as he offered his heart with his own free will. Emma draws her sword, stating she'll take it back, but when she lunges forward Pan suddenly vanishes, reappearing behind her. He grabs Pandora's Box from a rock. He tells Emma that he doesn't think she has it in her to kill him...just like Rumplestiltskin didn't. Emma and Neal question where Rumple is, so Pan explains that he's in the box he's holding. Regina is horrified to overhear this. Pan tells the group that unfortunately for them, Rumple can't hurt him any more...and neither can they. "Really?" Emma asks as she jumps forward, cutting his arm. She asks him how it felt, so he tells her it was like a tickle. Pan then uses his magic to fly away, evacuating Skull Rock. Once he's gone, Emma asks Regina how Henry is doing. She doesn't respond. Emma then rushes to Henry's aid as Regina promises her son that he'll be all right and they'll get him home. Eleven Years Ago In Storybrooke, during the curse, Mayor Regina is in her office, doing some paperwork as Dr. Archie Hopper stands before her, stating she wanted to see him. She acknowledges that she did, rudely making no eye contact as she continues her work. Archie awkwardly sits down and states that if it's to do with Pongo's dog license then it should be up to date. The mayor assures him that it has nothing to do with his dog, but then she goes silent, causing Archie to ask if she's all right. She tells him she's okay, but Archie points out that she doesn't seem okay. Offended, Regina says she doesn't tolerate that sort of bluntness, adding that she's the mayor (almost accidentally saying "queen" in the process). Archie points out that he's a therapist and theorises that's why she brought him to her. He asks Regina what's bothering her and what she's feeling. "Nothing" she says in a high tone, "I'm feeling nothing" she finishes in a much deeper tone. Archie points out that Regina seems to be a driven woman and sometimes that can leave a hole. Regina is horrified to hear this, as it sounds too familiar to what Rumplestiltskin told her. Archie continues to explain that she's feeling an emptiness, stating that there's more to life than work so that could be the reason she's feeling dissatisfied. Regina becomes enraged by this suggestion, insisting that she's not dissatisfied and she loves her life. Archie asks her what's the point when she has no one to share it with, angering the mayor even more. Archie asks if there was ever a time when she didn't feel this way, so Regina remembers when the little boy visited; Owen. Archie nods, explaining that a child can cause so much meaning to someone's life. Regina gets a sudden look of realisation on her face. A while later, at Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer shop, Mr. Gold stands at the counter when Regina enters, bluntly stating that she needs a child and she needs his help. Gold states that he's flattered but uninterested. Disgusted, Regina explains that she didn't mean in that way before telling him she spent all morning talking to adoption agencies but they have waiting lists over two years long. She then tells him that if anyone knows how to work the system and can get her a baby then it'll be him. Rumple asks if she means to adopt, so she tells him not to look so surprised. He explains that he isn't, causing some suspicion in Regina. He says he's sure she'll make "a mother of some sort", angering Regina, who asks if he can help her. Gold confirms that he can, but then asks her if she's sure this is something she is ready for. Regina tells him it's something she needs, but Gold points out that they may not be the same thing. He tells her he'll get her a child, pleasing Regina, who begins to walk out. However, she's stopped when he adds that if it'll help her remains to be seen. Gold explains that when you become a parent you must put your child first...no matter what. Regina simply stares at Mr. Gold. Back in the present day, at Skull Rock, Regina casts a preservation spell over Henry's unconscious body, explaining that it'll keep him in his current state for a while longer, giving them a chance to get to Pan. Emma asks Neal if he has any idea where Pan went, since he used to be a Lost Boy. Stumped for ideas, Neal says he knows where he lived, but Regina points out that they all know that. She asks if he thinks Pan is stupid enough to go back before calling Neal useless. Emma tells Regina that's enough, but the queen tells Emma not to say what's enough as her son is dying. Emma points out that he's their son so she knows how she feels. Regina angrily states that she has no idea how she feels, pointing out that Emma has her parents, Neal and a pirate who pines for her. She tells Emma that she has everything, so she can't possibly know how she feels...since all she has is Henry, stating he is everything. Emma kneels down to Regina and tells her she's right about not knowing how she feels. She then asks her what they should do to save Henry. Regina simply says she doesn't know. Neal points out that Pan was powerful enough before, so now with Henry's heart, he's not sure that they can hurt him. With that, Regina notices something on Emma's sword; blood. She points it out and explains that she was able to make him bleed. "We can hurt him" she begins, "And if we can hurt him, we can kill him" she says with an evil smile, "And we will". 'Act II' On the main island of Neverland, Regina, Emma, Neal and the unconscious Henry have regrouped with everyone else and they've just explained what has happened. A worried Snow points out that if Gold is in a box then David can never leave the island. Charming points out that he's made peace with that and it doesn't matter, stating that all that matters now is Henry. He asks Regina how much time they have, so she explains that the preservation spell will wear off within an hour. Neal points out that if Pan is airborne then he could be anywhere, causing Hook to state they should start looking. With that, Regina storms towards the Lost Boys, who were sat waiting with Wendy, and she angrily demands to know where Pan is. She grabs Felix by his shirt while he mockingly tells her that Pan is gone and there's nothing she can do. He adds that Pan has already won - and he never fails. A furious Regina threatens that if he won't talk then she'll make him talk. As she raises her hand to cast a spell, she's grabbed by Emma, who asks her to wait. Regina says there's no time, but Emma explains that torture isn't there best move here. She tells Regina to look at the kids, stating they've been to hell and back. As Regina looks at the sad looking kids, Emma says they need to try something else. Regina points out that they don't respond to reason before asking what else she has to offer. Emma looks at Snow as she tells Regina "What every kid wants...a mother". Back in Storybrooke during the curse, Mr. Gold is inside his shop when Regina enters in a hurry, excitedly asking if he has news. Gold says that it appears fate is on her side as this morning he spoke to an adoption agency that placed a baby boy from Phoenix with a family nearby in Boston. A confused Regina asks if he's with a family then how can it be fate. Gold explains that at the last minute the adoption fell through, sneakily stating it happens, hinting he was involved. Smiling, Regina says the baby still needs a home. Gold confirms this and then repeats himself, stating that fate appears to be on her side and the baby is in Boston. He then hands Regina a brown envelope containing the necessary information and documentation she shall need. She smiles genuinely. A long while later, Regina is sat in the office of an adoption agency whilst an agent examines her application. Once he's finished, he tells Regina that he application seems too good to be true, pointing out that he's impressed by her references and the fact she's the mayor of a town named Storybrooke. She tells him its her third time, and they were all unopposed. The agent says he's never heard of Storybrooke, so Regina explains that it's a hidden gem which is peaceful, perfect for children and it's almost like a fairytale. She tells the agent that he should come some time, but he explains that he doesn't get much time off during the year, and when he does he spends it with Sandals, who have an exclusive buffet. He continues by saying he's already gone over her rights and responsibilities, but tells her he'd like to go over one item in detail. He explains that this is a closed adoption so she'll never be able to contact the child's birth parents or get information on them. Regina says she's simply concerned about her child's future, not his past. The adoption agent then congratulates Regina before asking if she's ready to meet her son. Regina joyfully says she is, so the adoption agent buzzes for his assistant to bring the baby in. Soon enough, a woman comes in carrying the baby boy. Regina falls in love the moment she sees him and tells him it was fate them meeting. She decides to name him Henry. The agent points out that you don't meet many Henry's nowadays, commenting that its very old world. Regina explains that it was her father's name and he passed some time ago. The agent apologises and says he hopes it was peaceful. The baby suddenly begins to cry and Regina gets a worried look on her face. The agent asks if she needs some help, but she instinctively tries to calm him down, saying she has it. With him now stopped crying, she picks him up and holds him close to her face, smiling at him and telling him they should go home. Back in Neverland, Henry remains unconscious as his father, Neal, sits beside him, worried. Meanwhile, Emma is with the Lost Boys. She assures them that they won't hurt them before telling them they're making a terrible mistake being loyal to Pan. She explains that for a long time she was an orphan and never thought she'd find her family, just like all of them. She continues to say that today she was reminded she's not alone and she has a lot of people that love her. She tells that Lost Boys that if that can happen to her then it can happen to them. Felix comments that Pan is the only family they need, but Emma explains that family doesn't do what he did - lying and convincing them to do terrible things. She adds that he lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart. A young lost boy explains that it was to save the island, but Emma says it was to save himself. Felix tells the Lost Boys not to listen to Emma, assuring them that Pan cares about them. Emma insists he doesn't, but they do, adding that they can save them and take them home with them. mma says there's no reason to fear Pan any more, because until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart then he can be stopped. Snow timidly tells the Lost Boys that all they have to do is tell them where Pan is. An angry Felix stands, demanding they leave while Pan allows them to breath, however, Hook sits him back down using his hook. Emma asks Felix where Pan is, but he simply says he's not telling. Thinking all hope is lost, Emma looks saddened for a moment...until the young Lost Boy asks if they can really take them home. Worried he'll betray Pan, Felix tells him to shut up. Emma ignores Felix and assures the young boy they can, causing him to reveal that he's at his Thinking Tree. A furious Felix roars with anger, demanding they stop. Another Lost Boy confirms that he's at his Thinking Tree, infuriating Felix even more. They explain that the tree is where he goes to be alone and it isn't far. Emma asks if they can tell her where it is, so the young boy confirms that he can...but only if she promises to take them with her. Emma leans close to the boys, and with genuine sympathy for them, assures them all that they're going to go home. 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the Shadow soaring in the sky and flying over the direction of the screen. *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle) is absent from this episode. *The title of this episode is derived from the popular hashtag (#SaveHenry) that preceded the premiere of the season. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on October 18, 2013.Adam Horowitz tweet. *This episode marks the 5th writing credit with the series for both Christine Boylan and Daniel T. Thomsen, and their 2nd shared said credit. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 309 01.png Promo 309 02.png Promo 309 03.png Promo 309 04.png Promo 309 05.png Promo 309 06.png Promo 309 07.png BTS 309 01.png BTS 309 02.png BTS 309 03.png BTS 309 04.png BTS 309 05.png BTS 309 06.png BTS 309 07.png BTS 309 08.png BTS 309 09.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Regina-centric